


My Skin is Clean (not my mind)

by MarvelousMenagerie (HiddenOne)



Series: 2017 MCU Kink Bingo [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, fleshlight, voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 08:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12813978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/MarvelousMenagerie
Summary: Bucky is not having the best day. He returns from battle coated in mud, and he loathes mud. Even worse, his shower is broken from Avengers shenanigans. Tony, safe and clean in the armor, offers up use his shower.Bucky finds a pleasant surprise, more than just hot water and multiple shower heads, but he has manners. He has to ask for permission first, right?Created for the 2017 MCU Kink Bingo square: fleshlight





	My Skin is Clean (not my mind)

“I’m resigning from the Avengers.”

Steve sighs, and despite trying to hide it Bucky sees him roll his eyes. “Bucky…”

“Hold up, Snowflake,” Tony interrupts, clapping Bucky on the shoulder. As Tony is in the suit, it causes Bucky’s knees to buckle. “I’ll get your shower fixed. Come on, J, you should’ve been on that while we were gone. Shame on you, sleeping on your circuits.”

“Under current safety protocols, I am disadvised from letting contractors into the Avengers living quarters while an active fight is occurring,” JARVIS defends.

“No excuses, just get it done,” Tony chides. 

Bucky huffs. “I’m still resigning.”

“Very funny,” is all Steve says, too exhausted to put any effort into convincing Bucky to stay on the team. “You can use my shower after I’m done.”

“JARVIS, what do I need to sign to get off this team?” Bucky huffs.

“Alright, Muck-y,” Tony says, waving off JARVIS’ reply, “the reason you don’t want to get off the team is that only Avengers get to use my shower,” Tony says, throwing an arm around Bucky and leading him to the elevators. “And trust me, I have the best shower in the entire Tower.”

When Bucky looks back, Steve is already gone, most likely to escape to his shower since  _ his  _ hasn’t been wrecked by a Hulk and God of Thunder who don’t know how to stop crashing through walls. Coming back from a mission to realize everything is still broken isn’t the welcome home anyone wanted. 

Bucky grumbles and follows Tony. If Steve was really his best friend, Steve would’ve let Bucky have the shower first. Steve knows how much Bucky hates mud.

Mud is terrible. Giant pigs that bring their own mud with them by way of spitting it out of their mouths are especially terrible. Now Bucky has mud in his hair, mud in his gear, mud inside his arm - literally. He had more than enough of mud in World War II. The future shouldn’t have any mud, not for Bucky.

“You’re in for a treat,” Tony promises him as the elevator doors open in the penthouse.

“Are you joining me?” Bucky asks as Tony leads him to the master bedroom - Tony’s bedroom. He wouldn’t be opposed, exactly, especially if Tony is going to help him get clean, but he won’t be a fun shower companion until he’s clean of every crusty bit of mud.

The face plate is been flipped up, Tony’s face clear of mud (Bucky is very envious of that), and so Bucky catches the quirked eyebrow and heat in Tony’s gaze. “Not this time,” Tony says with a sigh. “Need to take the suit through the cleaners and background check some contractors. But please, please, ask me again sometime.”

Then Tony opens the door of the bathroom, and steam pours out because JARVIS, the saint, already has the shower running. 

Bucky stumbles in and starts stripping, and he kind of forgets about Tony behind him until Tony laughs. 

“Have fun!” Tony calls and closes the door. 

Then it’s just Bucky alone with the best shower he’s ever seen. He could fit four of himself in there and still have plenty of space to dance. The fact that it’s just him means that all of the shower heads on the walls point all of the steaming hot water directly at him. The mud doesn’t have a chance. 

The top layer sloughs off, the water a disgusting brown as it streams down his body, onto the floor, and down the drain. The mud had soaked through his gear and dripped down his neck and somehow even gotten inside his pants; he feels like he has mud everywhere. But now Bucky can stand and breathe in the steam, letting the water do its job. The giant pigs hadn’t really been all that terrible, he admits. He could probably take back his resignation - if he ever leaves this shower.

Eventually Bucky decides to hunt down some soap to speed up the mud removal. The steam is thick, but he finds a shelf that has a bottle of soap that claims to be able to easily remove the worst grease and oil stains. Bucky squeezes out a full handful of the gritty orange soap that is also accompanied by a sharp, citrus smell. 

Bucky rubs the soap all over. The soap also seems to remove stains by taking off the top layer of skin, but Bucky doesn’t mind as long as the mud goes with it. He scrubs down, focused on getting all of this mud  _ off _ , when he notices something sticking out of the wall a few steps away.

Intrigued, Bucky steps closer as his hands slow down on the scrubbing. He hasn’t seen one before, but it isn’t hard to guess it’s function. A tube at hip height and with the opening on the end shaped like a mouth - not hard for Bucky to guess, and all too easy to picture. Tony Stark, wet, naked, soaped up and gleaming as he thrusts his cock in and out of the mouth. 

It looks tight, like it would squeeze Bucky’s cock if he slipped inside. God, now he’s starting to get hard. He can’t touch himself with his hands still full of the gritty soap, and Bucky speeds up the cleaning process. 

Is he really thinking about using one of Tony’s sex toys? Bucky stares at it while he strips away the rest of the mud. When he’s finally clean, he takes a hand to himself and strokes, eyes still on the toy.

An orgasm sounds really, really nice right now. Well deserved after their battle. Still, he does have manners. 

“Hey, JARVIS? Can I talk to Tony for a moment?”

Tony’s a generous guy who is always happy to throw future-stuff at Bucky and Steve. Maybe he would simply offer if he knew Bucky hadn’t tried one before...

Tony’s voice fills the shower. “Hey Bucky-babe, what’s up?”

“You got somethin’ stuck to your wall here,” Bucky says, voice light and teasing though he feels anything but.

He hears Tony sigh. “...I forgot about the fleshlight, didn’t I?”

“Is that what it is?”

“Ah, right, they wouldn’t have had those back in the Jurassic era. Pity for you. Quite handy,” Tony says, his voice going low.

Bucky holds back a groan, his hand tightening on his cock. This maybe wasn’t his best idea. “Looks...looks nice,” Bucky manages to say.

“Barnes, are you using my fleshlight right now?” Tony exclaims, sounding delighted.

“No,” Bucky protests, even though he can’t drag his eyes away. “No, I wouldn’t do that.” He gulps. “Not without permission.”

“Oh, sweetheart. Permission granted, you go right ahead. It’s clean, I promise,” Tony says, his voice husky. “There’s even lube on the shelf. I did promise you a full-service shower, didn’t I?”

Bucky grabs the lube, slicks up his cock, and then slides into the open mouth of the fleshlight. This time he doesn’t hold back the groan as the fleshlight squeezes his cock, sucking it in. It’s softer than he expected, and ribbing on the inside is - yeah, that’s a nice touch.

“ _ Jesus _ , Barnes.” Tony’s strangled whisper can barely be heard above the sound of water hitting the floor.

Bucky huffs as he pulls his cock back out, slowly, teasing himself, before sliding back in. “It’s been awhile,” he defends, but most of his brain power isn’t focused on words anymore. “Don’t...don’t judge.”

Bucky rests his forearms on the wall, head resting on his clenched fists as hot water pours down his back. He stares down at where his cock is slowly disappearing into the fake mouth. What he wouldn’t give for a real mouth, a real person, kneeling at his feet right now and taking his cock but - well, this isn’t half-bad, being what it is.

“No judgement, no judgement,” Tony assures. “Did you, uh, want a moment?”

Bucky breathes out a sigh as he thrusts back in. Yes, it has been too long since his cock felt anything but his own hand. 

“Ain’t gonna bother me if you listen,” Bucky rasps. “But I’m not up for much sparkling conversation at the moment.”

Maybe Bucky should be embarrassed, having sex on the phone (or via JARVIS, but please let him not be listening) while using another man’s sex toy, but… he doesn’t care anymore. His muscles are tired from the battle but warm from the water. He’s clean, he’s hard, he just wants to come. 

Tony clears his throat. “You do you, then. Cut the call anytime you want.”

But Tony is going to stay on the line. Bucky chuckles, but lets it turn into a moan as he teases his cockhead in and out of the mouth, short, aborted thrusts that squeeze at him just around the head. Then he thrusts all the way in, sheathing his cock, the pressure sending zings of pleasure up his spine. 

He has to get himself one of these.

He sets up a smooth, slow pace that he would take if he was actually fucking someone’s mouth. In, and squeezed, out, and dragged back. He lets the groans and gasps fall from his mouth more easily than he would if he was alone - Tony is listening, and Bucky hopes that Tony is turned on by this, is touching himself, can get off on Bucky’s sounds.

Bucky picks up his pace, fucking the mouth with  _ intention _ now. He brings one hand down to steady the fleshlight, the other to fondle his balls. He’s close now, so close. The mouth is taking everything Bucky is giving, and Bucky growls as he chases the end. 

He almost misses the whine, but his enhanced hearing lets him pick up Tony’s muffled sounds over Bucky’s own pants for breath. Bucky squeezes his balls, has a flash of an image of Tony here, on his knees, his mouth choking on Bucky’s cock, and then he’s there.

Bucky comes with a moan, slamming into the fleshlight, dragging it out as much as he can. His cock glides in even easier, his come slicking the sleeve. He hears the squelching as he thrusts, and it strokes the low-burning fire at the base of his spine. 

Yes, Bucky is going to get himself one of these.

Bucky pulls out, but lets himself linger in the shower. The water is just as hot as when he first stepped in, and now in his post-orgasm haze the warmth is lulling him into sleep. With a pleased hum, Bucky turns off the shower and reaches for a towel.

“Don’t I have the best shower in the Tower?” Tony asks, but Bucky is too unfocused to be startled. Tony’s voice sounds almost-normal, but it’s too thick - like Tony came, but is trying to pretend he didn’t.

A smile climbs across Bucky’s face. “Yes,” he agrees, “but now I expect better when you rebuild mine.”

Tony hums. “Yeah, I better get on that,” he says, and then the ‘end call’ message flashes on the mirror. 

Bucky frowns but is too tired to question Tony’s abrupt dismissal. 

He cleans out the fleshlight in the sink, a flush creeping up his neck as JARVIS politely instructs him to leave it drying on the counter. Bucky looks at his gear piled on the bathroom floor - his guns still have mud encrusted on them and he is not looking forward to dealing with it - and decides to ignore it.

He walks out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist, and stops at the image of Tony’s bed. It’s a large bed, no doubt with fancy sheets and a fancy mattress. Probably the best bed in the Tower, even if Bucky suspects that Tony doesn’t sleep in it all that often.

Bucky could drudge up the energy to return to his own bed if he had to, but he isn’t sure whether Thor and the Hulk wrecked that too along with the bathroom. And really, is there a need?

He basically just had sex with Tony. That gives him a free pass into his bed, right? Otherwise Bucky is going to feel jilted that he didn’t get a chance to experience both at the same time. 

He crawls into Tony’s bed and has no regrets. It’s firm but yields just enough, and definitely is going to be one of the top beds Bucky is going to experience in his life. Bucky tosses the towel back into the bathroom and settles down into the sheets. 

A half-second after he shuts his eyes, he’s asleep.

~

The door clicks open and Bucky wakes, his instincts working through the thick, warm lull the rest of his body is in. 

“What are you, Goldilocks? Going to help yourself to my bed? What’s next, my porridge?” 

Tony doesn’t seem angry though, more confused, so Bucky replies, “Nah. Your smoothies look nasty.”

Tony barks out a laugh, but Bucky feels the pressure of a ticking clock. Tony can dance verbal circles around Bucky on the best day, and right now Bucky is not at his best. He wants to slip back into the warm haze of a hot shower, post-orgasm, and cool sheets. 

But if Tony wants to join Bucky there, all the better.

“You gettin’ in, or what?” Bucky mumbles as he wraps around his - Tony’s - pillow.

“Really? We’re going this? What are we, the Brady bunch family? Okay, not the best reference considering what we were just doing but...fine, you’re on my side.”

Tony approaches the bed and pokes Bucky until Bucky finally gives in and scooches over. He takes the pillow with him, though, so Tony has to grumble and reach over Bucky to grab another. Then Tony slides in and yelps.

“Are you naked? Why are you naked?”

Bucky stretches a leg over Tony to prevent Tony from scrambling away and potentially falling out of bed. Sweatpants scratch against his skin, and Bucky grumbles. “Why aren’t you naked?”

“Is this a thing that we’re doing? Naked cuddling? I need flyers, I think, or a memo because I was not informed -”

Bucky slings his metal arm over Tony’s chest and curls around him. “Shhh. Sleep now.”

Tony squirms, but not hard enough that Bucky thinks he’s really trying to get away. 

“How am I supposed to sleep now? You’re naked in my bed, that’s supposed to be, what,  _ not _ exciting?”

Bucky smiles into Tony’s shoulder, or really Tony’s T-shirt. Bucky will have to talk to him about bed etiquette in the morning, because Tony really shouldn’t have this many clothes on.

“I can get you off again, if that would help,” Bucky offers, but really he’s half-way back into the realm of sleeping.

“Jesus,” Tony whimpers, his hips thrusting up. But Bucky’s leg is still resting on top of Tony’s, preventing much leverage. “You aren’t really giving me an incentive to build you a nicer shower, you know.”

“Then don’t, just let me use yours,” Bucky mumbles into Tony’s shoulder. “Do you need to come again, or can we sleep now?” 

Tony sighs, his body releasing tension. He squirms again, but now he’s fitted even better against Bucky’s front. 

Tony grumbles something about bossy super-soldiers, and Bucky grins as he lets his body drift off to sleep. 


End file.
